marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 588
| StoryTitle1 = Three Epilogue: Month of Mourning | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Nick Dragotta | Inker1_1 = Nick Dragotta | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * Mourners: * / * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * * Other Appearances: * ** Locations: * Earth ** *** **** ** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Fantasti-Car | StoryTitle2 = Uncles | Writer2_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler2_1 = Mark Brooks | Inker2_1 = Mark Brooks | Colourist2_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer2_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Synopsis1 = John Storm is dead. Ben Grimm and the children of the Future Foundation in shock. Arrival of Avengers, responding to distress beacon. Return of Reed and Sue from their seperate missions. Shock. Anger. Family grief. Removal. Crowd. Men in masks in formal suits. Murmured commiseration. Stunned acceptance. Funeral. Family at graveside. Silence. Statue. John Storm is dead. Future Foundation classroom. Valeria Richards brainstorming. Potential replacements for the Human Torch, Power Man, She-Hulk, Wyatt Wingfoot, Spider-Man... Eraser. Valeria Richards brainstorming. Kill Annihilus. Reed Richards' lab. Reed Richards. Negative Zone portal. Hope. Activation, iris out... Young Annihilus. Uniform scrap. Malicious glee. Expansive gestures. Rage, building, building... falling. Iris in. Deactivation. Sue Storm. Alone. Latveria. Coronation. Kristoff Vernard, more machine now than man. Triumphal stride. Glance to balcony. Doctor Doom, sullen. Reed Richards' office. Problem list. Annihilation Wave, crusading Universal Inhumans, mad Celestials. Franklin becoming overpowered. Continuining the work of the Council. Indecision. Reed Richards' lab, enter owner. Move things around, reveal hidden compartment containing Ultimate Nullifier. Contemplation. Decision. Swirly thing, arrival. Nathaniel Richards. Desert. Ben Grimm, approached by two scientist with message from Reed Richard. Anger. Denial. Insistent scientists. Rage. Response: metamorphosis and revelation. Violence, followed by tears. Empathy. John Storm is dead. Now the Fantastic Four must carry on. | Synopsis2 = Franklin Richards is alone in the roof of the Baxter Building mourning his uncle Johnny Storm. Spider-Man arrives and invites him for lunch. After they eat a hot dog (that Franklin paid 'cause Spidey was out of money), Franklin talks about the guilt he feels for not saving his uncle. Spider-Man tells him about how he also could've saved his uncle from dying, but didn't do it because he was still too young and had a lot of things to learn. He reminds Franklin that eventually the feelings of guilt and the nightmares will disappear and be replaced by the loving memories of Johnny. Then, Spider-Man takes Franklin back home while in the background, in the sky, Ben Parker and Johnny Storm smile as their nephews head to Baxter Building. | Solicit = Following the death of Jonathan Storm, we spend a month seeing how the remaining members of the Fantastic Four, the extended family, other heroes, and prominent villains react to the loss of this legendary hero. It's the epilogue to THREE: A Month of Mourning. PLUS: The Amazing Spider-Man consoles Franklin Richards in a second all-new tale! | Notes = Continuity Notes * The conversation between Annihilus and Mister Fantastic is expanded upon in . * Spider-Man tells Franklin about his Uncle Ben, whose death was first depicted back in . Publication Notes * This story is reprinted in Fantastic Four: Jonathan Hickman Vol. 4. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}